


Kaizo Goes Hang-Gliding

by snekwami



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, This is equally as much about Fang as it is about Kaizo, idiot alien siblings, there's more characters I'll add them later, viewers are advised not to try these stunts at home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: Captain Kaizo goes hang-gliding. Fang attempts sabotage.
Kudos: 7





	1. Kaizo doesn't hang-glide yet

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year. I have no words. I'm sorry.
> 
> (There is a slight amount of context behind how random the idea of this fic seems, I swear. I once wrote a Miraculous Ladybug fic called "Jalil Goes Hang-Gliding" and... and yeah. That's about it for context.)
> 
> Obligatory warning: don't be mean to your siblings. Kaizo is very un-cool for his meanness to Fang. Be nice.

The only thing worse than serious injury was _humiliation_.

Fang sat in the medical centre bed, silently fuming, glaring at the cast on his arm. He didn’t even care how much it hurt – he had painkillers to deal with that anyway. No, the thing he couldn’t get off his mind was the fact that everyone had seen him trip off the edge of the cliff! Making a complete fool out of himself!

What was even the point of going on missions to rescue power spheras if this kind of thing happened? He was only doing it in the first place to get more popular, but if anything, his popularity was really nose-diving, since everyone just thought of him as some poor unlucky weirdo… which he was starting to believe he really was…

The power sphera he had rescued was sitting in the corner of the room, resting. Fang narrowed his eyes at it. To think he had broken his arm for that ungrateful little thing, and got practically no recognition for it! Why was everything so unfair?

When the door slammed open and Captain Kaizo stormed in, Fang did not even question it. At this point he was convinced – if there was any way for the universe to make his life even more miserable than it already was, then it would.

Unable to get up, he shakily lifted his one working arm in a salute. “Captain…”

Kaizo stopped just short of the bed. He stood there with his arms crossed, looking down at Fang like he was scum. Nothing out of the ordinary, then. “What are you doing here? You were supposed to go to planet Updraft and deliver the power sphera you rescued! Not be lazing around at TAPOPS.”

Fang gestured to the cast. “I was injured during the rescue mission, Captain. I’m under orders to take rest and not go anywhere.”

Kaizo rolled his eyes. “So careless. How did this injury happen?”

Oh boy. Fang winced at the memory – telling it all to Kaizo was going to be… unpleasant, to say the least. “I was… I managed to rescue Gliderbot fine, but then I accidentally dropped her, and I didn’t realize it at the time, but I think that caused her to malfunction…”

“I asked about your injury, not hers,” Kaizo said. “Though how typical of you to do something so stupid.”

Fang ignored that. “And then I needed to get from the cliff to the spaceship, where the others were waiting. So I tried to use Gliderbot’s powers to glide from the top of the cliff. But – but she must have been malfunctioning, and the glider didn’t open, so I…”

And so he went tumbling down the cliff, right in front of everyone. Their laughter had been so loud that he could practically still hear it ringing in his ears.

“Seriously? That’s how you injured your arm?!” Kaizo unsheathed his sword and gave Fang a smack with the flat edge of it. “You’re so useless! You can’t even do one thing right, can you?”

“I’m sorry!”

Kaizo hit him again – it stung a lot. “You’re always messing up on missions. Why am I even related to you?!”

Fang himself frequently wondered the same thing, though he was sure that saying it aloud would get him another smack. “I’ll do better next time, Captain–”

“What next time? You’re injured, aren’t you? You’ll have to rest, and I’ll just have to take this power sphera to planet Updraft myself. Because you’re a completely useless waste of resources.”

Okay, ouch…

On the bright side, being yelled at was slightly less painful than being attacked, and it seemed that Kaizo was not going to risk making Fang’s injury worse by the usual method of punishment. Being hit a few times with a sword was nothing, really.

Fang watched as Kaizo went over and picked up the power sphera, tucking it under his arm. Then Kaizo turned back towards him, a sinister smile on his face.

“You could have just used your shadow powers to fly to the spaceship, you know.”

Oh…

Oh yeah...

“Don’t tell me you forgot about your own powers–”

“It happens sometimes, okay?!” Fang sank down into the bed in complete humiliation. “I’m sorry…”

Kaizo went over, grabbed Fang’s uninjured arm, and yanked him off the bed onto his feet. “Get up, you lazy child. Go practise using your powers with one arm. It’s better than you sitting here doing nothing.”

“Y-yes Captain…”

“I’m going to planet Updraft and delivering this power sphera. You’d better stay out of trouble this time, or I’ll break your other arm too.”

“Understood, Captain.”

Kaizo released his death grip on Fang’s arm and walked off with the power sphera. Oh, thank goodness, he was gone…

Still dizzy from the pain of the injury, Fang hastily sat back down. Why was his brother always so mean to him?! Yaya wasn’t anything like that with _her_ little brother!

To make matters even worse, the door suddenly slammed open with enough force to knock it off its hinges entirely. Fang jumped and looked up to see–

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT POWER SPHERA?!”

Fang scrambled back to his feet and tried his best to salute. “Admiral! I… uh…”

Admiral Tarung was red in the face. He strode over and upturned the nearest table in fury. “Gliderbot is notoriously fickle! Your careless actions have caused her to reject you, and now she will never allow you access to her powers!”

Fang blinked a few times. “Um… what do you mean?”

Letting out another roar, Tarung picked up the half broken table and gave it another aggressive flip, before continuing to yell at Fang. “You were supposed to deliver her to planet Updraft so that you could complete another mission there, with her help! But you dropped her, so she refused to grant you her powers, and you went and broke your arm because of it! So now Captain Kaizo will have to complete your mission instead!”

“What? So she wasn’t malfunctioning?”

“Of course she wasn’t malfunctioning! Do you really think a little drop on the head will cause a power sphera to malfunction to that degree?! NO! She CHOSE to let you fall off that cliff! As payback for you dropping her!!!”

Seriously? What kind of ridiculous, petty…

“Now your brother is completing the rest of your mission on planet Updraft,” Tarung continued, somewhat subdued now that the bulk of his rant was over. “He will use Gliderbot’s powers to complete the mission objective in your place.”

“What was the mission?”

“Well considering that you won’t be doing it, it’s NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” Tarung grabbed the entire bed and flung it against the wall.

“Okay, sorry Admiral!”

“Next time, take care not to drop power spheras! AND ESPECIALLY TEMPERAMENTAL ONES!”

Fang nodded, trying to salute again. That power sphera wasn’t the only temperamental one around here, that was for sure…

The alarm on Tarung’s watch beeped – evening already. Immediately the red drained out of his pale blue face, and he gently placed the bed back onto the floor in its proper position. Then he turned to Fang with a calm smile.

“And take care of yourself too, alright? You have a broken arm, so you should be resting. It’ll take some weeks at least to heal. Go on, sit down! Make sure you drink plenty of water.”

Those mood swings were never not weird. Fang sat down, still on edge. “My brother told me I should be practising using my powers with one arm…”

Tarung just laughed. “Nonsense! You fell off a cliff today, the only thing you should be practising is going to sleep. Just rest. Let Captain Kaizo take care of everything.”

Fang pouted. “So he’ll get to do this mission instead of me…”

“Don’t worry about that. Just forget about this whole ordeal.”

“He’s not very friendly, right? Do you think Gliderbot will end up hating him, too?”

“Stop thinking about Gliderbot! Let your mind be at ease. I’m going to have dinner, you can re-join everyone when you’re ready. Let us know if your arm gets worse!”

“Okay…”

Tarung gave his shoulder a friendly pat and then left the room. Fang breathed a sigh of relief – hopefully some peace and quiet for now.

But wait… surely Kaizo would fail this mission too, right? Knowing him, he’d bully the little power sphera just like everyone else, and then Gliderbot would refuse to help him either.

The thought gave Fang some satisfaction. It would serve his stupid brother right!

-

Captain Kaizo had barely just closed the ramp of his spaceship, ready to take off and go to planet Updraft, when the power sphera leapt up with excitement and clung onto his arm.

“That was amazing what you just did!!!”

Deadpan, he grabbed her with one hand and detached her. “How dare you speak to me?”

“But you and I are on the same team, right???”

“What are you talking about?!”

Gliderbot beamed at him, her little robotic eyes transforming into upturned arcs. “The way you yelled at that terrible, no-good, insolent brat who dared drop me earlier! Serves him right! That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen!”

Kaizo frowned. This mission, delivering this power sphera to some random planet, was certainly beneath him, and he didn’t want to associate with Gliderbot if he could help it. But she seemed to have as low an opinion of Fang as he did… and that was a very good sign.

“I would have done more if he didn’t have a broken arm,” he said finally.

“Hah, I’m the one who broke it by letting him fall down that cliff. I say you should have broken the other one too!”

“You _let him_ fall down the cliff?”

“Of course!” Gliderbot was still smiling sweetly. “He made me fall, so why shouldn’t I do the same to him? So rude of him to assume I was malfunctioning…”

So Fang’s own hubris had been his downfall, quite literally. How typical of him. Should have just used his shadow powers, rather than trying to show off and glide with a power sphera who didn’t even like him.

“I’ll let you use my powers any time you want though!” Gliderbot continued, clinging back onto him again. “I’ve been waiting for someone worthy!”

A power sphera with good taste? Excellent.

“I’ll use your powers if I find it necessary,” Kaizo said. He let her stay clinging on this time, and went over to the spaceship controls to initiate take-off. “For now my mission is to deliver you to planet Updraft.”

“Oooh that’s my favourite planet! I haven’t been there in so long!”

“Fang was supposed to be the one delivering you there. Then he was going to complete some kind of mission with your help – I’m not sure what. So someone else will have to do that instead.”

“Will it be you?”

“I certainly hope not.”

“Awwww, but I want it to be you!” She tightened her grip on his arm, rather annoyingly crumpling his sleeves. “You have to do it, to show that… that Fang guy who’s the real boss!”

“He’s my brother, he already knows I’m better than him! And I don’t want to have to do his kiddie mission!”

“So you’ll leave? You’ll just leave me all alone on that planet? Abandon me?”

“Of course not,” Kaizo said quickly – he had to stay on this power sphera’s good side, if only to spite Fang. “I’ll… fine, I’ll do Fang’s mission.”

“Yay! You show him how it’s done!”

“Now let go of my arm, unless you’re trying to break it.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Gliderbot hopped away. “Thank you so much, Kaizo-bhai!”

Kaizo stared in confusion for a few seconds, before deciding not to bother commenting. “We won’t take long to get to planet Updraft. Be prepared for whatever mission we’ll be required to do.”

“I will, don’t worry Kaizo-bhai!”

Right, now hopefully she would be quiet for a while. It had been a while since Kaizo had last had a sidekick, and he wasn’t quite used to the company yet.

Whatever this mission was, hopefully it wouldn’t take too long. There was no way it could involve too much effort. After all, if it had been delegated to Fang of all people, then surely even the most incompetent idiot could complete it. This was bound to be a cakewalk.


	2. Kaizo Still Doesn't Hang-Glide Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaizo isn't even in this chapter, huh... Serves him right I guess?

The next morning, Fang’s broken arm still hurt. He sat eating donuts for breakfast and trying his best to ignore the pain.

“Your brother has landed on planet Updraft,” Commander Koko Ci said as he walked over, bringing Fang’s mood down even further. “He will be completing the mission on your behalf while you rest.”

The only reply Fang could be bothered to give was rolling his eyes – he didn’t want to have to hear about stupid Kaizo or that stupid mission. He grabbed his glass of water and took a long sip, vaguely wishing it was vodka so that it would numb his pain and he wouldn’t have to think about anything.

“It also seems that the power sphera has become quite attached to him. Anyway, I wish you a speedy recovery from–”

Fang spit out half his drink in shock. “The power sphera has WHAT?!”

“Become attached to him,” Koko Ci repeated, putting a pair of sunglasses over the top of his usual sunglasses. “Or at least, that is what Kaizo told us in his communications this morning.”

“Seriously? He – he _made friends_ with a power sphera? I – I can’t – how did he even – this is _Kaizo_ we’re talking about–”

“Try not to raise your stress levels, alright? You should be resting!”

Fang leapt to his feet, livid. “How can I rest, Commander? That power sphera is supposed to be MY friend! That’s MY mission!”

“Well you failed that mission, so sit down and eat your breakfast!”

Fuming, Fang sank back into his seat.

“That’s better. Your new mission is to recover as fast as possible. We don’t want you getting over-excited and breaking your other arm too. Please start using some common sense before you make things worse.” With that, he marched off again.

Fang continued munching on his donut, fire coursing through his alien veins. How could this be happening? How could Kaizo of all people have actually managed to befriend a temperamental power sphera? This was so unfair!

It was always like this. Kaizo was better than him, no matter what. Better at using his powers, better at fighting, better at being emo, and now apparently somehow better at making friends too. Despite the fact that Kaizo tended to be a grumpy loner, while Fang was… well, still grumpy, but slightly less of a loner considering that he did, in fact, have friends.

Ah yes… his friends…

Scarfing down the rest of the donut as quick as he could, he got back onto his feet and hurried off to go find his friends. He needed their help – and they’d better not laugh at him for asking!

-

Yaya and Ying were always hanging out in the library like the nerds they were, and they certainly were better at giving advice than anyone else. They were also significantly less likely to try making fun of Fang. He made his way over to the library immediately to see that sure enough, the two of them were sitting there poring over some massive dreary-looking books.

“I need your help,” he said. They both turned to look at him in surprise.

“You shouldn’t be out-and-about!” Yaya scolded, gesturing at his arm. “You’re injured! You’re supposed to be resting!”

“It’s fine, it doesn’t hurt that much,” Fang lied. “Anyway, I need–”

“Oh I already know what you need!” Yaya pulled a little packet of something from out of her pocket. “You want some of my cookies, right? They’ll definitely make you feel better!”

“No, I don’t want your cookies!”

“Aw…”

Ying gave Fang a poke in his uninjured arm. “Yaya’s right, you should take it easy! Go eat some donuts and listen to MCR, or whatever it is that makes you feel better. Your arm needs to heal.”

“Stop caring about my arm!” Fang snapped. “I have bigger things to be worrying about and I need your help!”

“Fine, what do you need help with?”

Now, how to explain without sounding absurdly petty? “Captain Kaizo is uh… well he’s completing the mission that I couldn’t do the other day, and um… long story short, how do I make friends with a power sphera who hates me?”

“Hmm…” Yaya paused to think for a few seconds. “It really depends on the power sphera. The one from your mission is Gliderbot, right?”

“Yeah! How do I make friends with her?”

“I have no idea. I don’t know anything about her.”

Fang rolled his eyes and turned to Ying. “Do you know?”

Ying shook her head. “The only stuff I know about Gliderbot is about her powers. I don’t know how you could make friends with her, sorry!”

“Well how did Kaizo manage to do it then?”

“Wait, Kaizo managed to befriend a power sphera? But isn’t he… uh no offence…” Ying winced. “…really mean?”

Hearing his own friend diss Kaizo was surprisingly therapeutic. “He is! He’s horrible!”

“Yeah! Remember that time he tortured you for making friends with us? You’d think he’d hate all kinds of friendship!”

“I know, right?! He’s so rude! How could that power sphera like HIM and not ME?!”

Yaya snapped her book shut. “Stop insulting your brother! Maybe he’s turned over a new leaf and has decided to be kinder now, you never know!”

“Hah, I bet he’s only sucking up to this power sphera to spite me specifically,” Fang scoffed. “Anyway, I’m going to steal her back from him. Gliderbot is going to be MY best friend, you’ll see. I’ll make her abandon Kaizo, I’ll do my own mission…”

“No you won’t. What you will do is go back to the medical room and get some rest.”

“I don’t need r–”

“You. Need. Rest.”

She was giving him one of her death glares, so powerful he could hardly look at it. Even Ying was just watching him with pity.

Never mind – they weren’t going to be any help. And if they couldn’t help him, then no one could, but it was still worth a shot going to his more idiotic friends for some advice, just in case their brain cells were functioning enough to actually be of use for once.

Right then… time to ask Boboiboy and Gopal.

-

“Is it true your brother went to planet Updog?” Gopal said, running over the second Fang had walked into the room. “I keep telling Boboiboy that’s what the planet’s called but he won’t believe me – it’s called planet Updog, right? Right???”

“Of course it’s not called planet Updog!” Fang said, already regretting even thinking that these two might be any help.

“Ohhh, well it should be called that…”

“Anyway, be quiet! I need some help with something…”

“Aren’t you supposed to be resting?” Boboiboy asked, wandering over to join them. “Or… ooh, I know why you’re here! You want us all to sign the cast on your arm!”

Gopal pulled a pen out from seemingly nowhere and began scribbling on the cast. “I’ll be the first one to sign it! Am I allowed to draw on it too? I don’t care, I’m gonna draw on it – I’ll draw donuts, you like donuts, right–”

“Hey!” Fang shoved him away. “I don’t want your stupid doodles on my cast! I’m here to ask for… uh… advice.”

Gopal put the pen away, pouting. “Well if you ever change your mind about the doodles then let us know…”

“Shut up. I need to ask you: do you have any advice on how to make friends with a temperamental power sphera who hates my guts so much that she’s willingly teamed up with Captain Kaizo?”

“Ooh, I know what to do!” Boboiboy said, beaming. “It’s so easy to make friends with power spheras! All you ever have to do is hug them. Oh, and be nice to them and tell them that their feelings are valid. But especially hugging. That’s the important part.”

Pfff, of course he’d say that, the stupid sappy dork was always hugging power spheras. It was practically a TAPOPS meme at this point. _Need a power sphera to stop attacking you? Just get Boboiboy to hug it! Instant friendship!_

Fang glared at him. “I don’t hug.”

“Well I guess that makes sense, since you only have one working arm…”

“Not the point, but fine. Do you have any other suggestions?”

“Why do you even want to befriend this power sphera?” Gopal chimed in. “If she teamed up with your brother then just get revenge on her instead.”

“It’s Kaizo I want revenge on.” Fang clenched his fists – revenge on Kaizo was very, very overdue. “And the best way to do that is to steal Gliderbot’s loyalty back from him. Then I can do my own mission, like I’m supposed to. And then I’ll be more p…”

He trailed off, noticing that they were both starting to look rather unimpressed.

“Yeah, yeah, and then you’ll get _popular_ , we know,” Gopal said.

“Fang, your arm is broken,” Boboiboy reminded him. “You’re not supposed to be doing any missions until you’re recovered. And anyway, you’re not allowed to leave here and your power sphera is all the way over on planet Up… Up… uh… Upbro? Upman?”

“Uphomie,” Gopal suggested.

“No, no… Upmate?”

“Updude!”

Fang just facepalmed. As predicted, these two idiots did not have any useful advice for him.

“Forget my broken arm,” he said. “I don’t care how much trouble I’ll get in, I’m going and getting that power sphera back on my side. I’m going to planet Updraft and–”

“UPDRAFT!!! THAT’S THE NAME!”

“One of these days I’m going to kill you both. ANYWAY, I’ll go to planet Updraft and find Gliderbot. And I’ll… well I won’t hug her, but I’ll… I’ll find out how Kaizo managed to make friends with her, and whatever he did, I’ll do it better. Broken arm or not.”

“You can’t just go on your own!” Boboiboy said, all smiley and chipper as always. “We’ll come and help!”

“You just want an excuse to hug another power sphera, don’t you?”

He giggled. “Uh… maybe…”

“Hey Fang,” Gopal said, frowning in thought suddenly, “if you want to know how to befriend a power sphera… why don’t you _ask a power sphera?_ There’s loads here. And I know we’re not really supposed to go talking to most of them, but you could always ask Ochobot, right?”

Finally, a potentially useful bit of advice! Maybe Gopal did actually have something of substance in that thick head of his.

“Alright, I’ll ask Ochobot,” he replied. “In the meantime you guys can get my spaceship ready and distract everyone so they don’t notice us leaving. And whatever you do, don’t tell Yaya…”

There was an unwelcome voice from behind him. “Don’t tell me what?”

He slowly turned around, wincing, to see Yaya standing there, with Ying by her side.

“What are you doing here?!” he asked. “I thought I left you guys in the library!”

Yaya was _not_ looking happy. “I suspected you weren’t going back to the medical room to rest, so I followed you here. And what do I see? That you’re planning on flying off to planet Updraft and you’ve even got these two to help you! You’re supposed to be resting!”

“I can’t rest, okay? I physically won’t be able to rest until I get Gliderbot back from Kaizo!”

“Why don’t we just help him out?” Ying muttered to Yaya. “At least we can stop him doing anything stupid and getting even more injured… and our powers might come in handy against his brother…”

Yaya was silent for several seconds, thinking hard. Finally she let out a sigh. “Oh fine… Ying and I will come with you too, because someone’s got to keep an eye on you.”

Oh, thank goodness! Fang breathed a sigh of relief.

“But on one condition! You’re not to use your shadow powers until your arm is healed. At all. Okay?”

“But Kaizo told me to–”

“I don’t care what he told you! No using your powers! You’ll just get hurt even more!”

“Ohhhhh, alright…”

“Good.” She finally smiled. “Now go get Ochobot. We’ll sort out your spaceship.”

Fang nodded, then began walking off. Hopefully this whole wasn’t going to backfire terribly. If Kaizo had managed to make friends with Gliderbot then surely, _surely_ it wouldn’t be too hard to get her back?


End file.
